Like Home
by amberpire
Summary: The three times Robbie says he isn't gay and the one time he says he is. ;Beck/Robbie; Oneshot.


/

**1.**

"So, Rob, who's hotter - me, or Brad Pitt?"

Robbie lowers the edge of his comic book, peering across the RV at Beck. The dark-skinned boy is teetering at the very edges of the stool he's sitting on, eyebrows high in expectation. Robbie frowns, turning his gaze back to the comic.

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah, but you have _eyes_, man. C'mon. Be honest, be real with me. I can take it."

"I'm not gay, Beck. I don't know."

Beck slumps in the stool with a heavy frown. "Rob, I get it. You don't like dick, okay, okay. But you're not blind. Just think about it."

Robbie rolls his eyes and drops the comic book. "Shouldn't you be asking Jade this? Isn't her opinion the one that actually matters?"

The taller of the two shakes his head. "Nah. She has to think I'm hotter because we're dating, but you're a neutral third party."

"Who doesn't like men."

"Rob. You are making this much more difficult than it needs to be."

Robbie's eyes roll again behind his glasses, narrowing them on the boy across the trailer. He huffs as Beck breaks into a blinding smile, flicking the thin paper of the comic book and lifting it back to his face. "You," he mumbles, and the flaring of his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed.

Beck eyes the boy warily and thoughts are swimming in his skull, but he pushes them aside and fist pumps the air. "Score."

**2.**

"Mean Girls is on."

Robbie reaches for the remote. "I don't want to watch chick flicks."

"But Lindsay Lohan is in it. You know, before she started doing crack or whatever, when she was still a redhead and hot. And it's kind of funny."

Robbie shoves his shoulder into Beck's. "Dude, you hang out with Jade way too much."

The other boy looks hurt, dangling the remote above their heads. "You're bashing it before you even try it. It's funny! It was written by Tina Fey!"

The ventriloquist moves to his knees, leaning over Beck with a furious frown. "I don't care, I don't even like Tina Fey."

Beck made a false gasp, his face pure horror. "Non beelieeeverrr. Shuunnn!"

"You are drunk."

"No, I have good taste."

"In alcohol."

"Look, all I'm saying is that not all chick flicks are bad. See, watch. This is the part where Cady finds out Regina George is a total bitch -"

"I'm going to hit you. This movie is for girls, Beck, and gay guys. I'm not a gay guy."

Beck grins and scoots closer to the other boy, swinging an arm around his neck. "Yeah, but you think I'm hotter than Brad Pitt."

"You forced me to answer that!"

"You totally have a crush on me."

"Shut up, Oliver, before I break something over your face and ruin that whole Aladdin thing you've got going on."

Again, there's that blush, and Beck grins as he turns back to the TV, cranking the volume. "Whatever. We're watching this."

**3.**

Beck doesn't cry often, but when he does, it's like rivers are coursing out his eyes.

"This sucks."

Robbie places an awkward arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "I know, man. I'm sorry."

Beck's back trembles and his hands search for the other boy's shirt, tugging him close. Robbie smells like home, Beck decides, blinking against his friends curls. "This is embarrassing. I'm sorry, dude, I just ... I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came here and not to a bridge."

Beck snorts and his tears are soaking Robbie's shirt but neither of them seem to care. "I'm not that dramatic."

"But I know this hurts you, and I know you love her, but she's not ... she's not worth this. I mean, that might not seem like anything because I've never really liked her - ever - but she's not, Beck. She's really not." Robbie's hand rubs his best friend's back and his lips are on his ear. "It's cliche and overdone, but you deserve better."

Beck smiles into the crook of Robbie's neck. "Are you going to be my wonderful rebound?"

A tense laugh brushes his hair. "I'm not gay."

But Robbie's cheeks are warm. Beck leans away and smiles, touching Robbie's cheek.

"But it would piss her off so much, and make her so very jealous."

Robbie's cheeks are stained red. "I think I'm a hundred steps down from Jade."

Beck shakes his head. "Opposite direction, man."

**1.**

Beck is kissing him like he's done it a million times, like it's programmed in his DNA, and hands are tearing at his shirt and flesh meets flesh and they're trembling.

"Robbie," he whispers against the boy's mouth before he shifts to his neck hovers his lips over the boy's jugular. It's pounding, his chest rising and falling like it's forgotten how to work beneath him.

"Oh, B-, _oh_-" Robbie's forgotten how to talk, hands swimming down his chest and plucking the button of his jeans. Beck's head disappears, a kiss gracing his navel before a hot, wet mouth meets his arousal and he swears he sees God, though he's sure that he's probably frowning down at all of this. His back arches off the bed and his cries fill the RV.

Beck thinks, distantly in his mind, as he pushes inside of the other boy, that this is a thousand times better than his fantasies. He thinks he sees God, too, but with his eyes on Robbie's flushed face, he decides that he's more beautiful.

They lay together in silence when it's over, sweaty and hot. Their arms are touching.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gay. At least, gay for you."

Beck's laugh is warm, an arm draping over Robbie's stomach. "I know."


End file.
